Poison Rampage
by Monantrian
Summary: Disclaimer I do not own any detective Conan. I use a mixture of English and Japanese names.
1. Chapter 1

Takagi was heading home after his car broke down from leaving a robbery scene in Beika Area, around 8:00 P.M. When he sees someone run into an abandon warehouse and follows to see what the person is up to. Some else comes in behind him and hits him in the back of his head.

"Vermont what do want?" Gin asked as he sits down to talk to Vodka. Vodka comes into the room dragging Takagi half awake by the back of his shirt.

"What do you to do with this one Gin? You want me to shoot him?" Vodka asks.

"No, we'll use APTX 4869 on him then leave," Gin said. He pulls out the poison and put in Takagi's mouth and pours water down his throat and leaves him to die.

"Come on now, hurry up." Gin yells back to Vermont and Vodka.

While they leave, Conan was on his way to Dr. Agasa when he spots them leave in a hurry and decides to go and investigate what in there. While he goes up the stairs and opens the door, Takagi just finish shrinking. Conan slow approaches Takagi which he doesn't know who.

"Are you okay?" Conan asks.

"Huh. Where am I? Am I dead?" Takagi starts to wake up. He sits up looking around and spots Conan walking slowly towards him.

"No. Are you alright?" Conan asks Takagi.

"Yeah, I think so." Takagi answers, as he does he realize his voice is higher in pitch and more childish. "Ouch" Then he reaches for head but stop because he realizes his sleeve was to long.

"What the-" Takagi stare at his sleeve then look at the rest of his clothes and himself.

"What's wrong?" Conan then realizes that there is something wrong with this picture and thinks back when he first shrunk. Takagi tries to stand up but fails to and tries again to stand up. Once he got up he lost his pants.

"What happen to my clothes and why does everything look so much bigger?" Takagi whispers in confusion and looks around for a second time but Conan hears his questions.

"Who are you?"

"Officer Takagi Wataru, why do you ask that when you already know me, Conan?"

"I don't believe you are Takagi because you don't look like him or sound like him."

"We got trapped in the elevator in Tokyo Tower. Then you found a bomb on the top of it. After I pick you up so you could get up there and deactivate the bomb after get equipment. Then you jump down and scared the living daylights out of me and you tell me you don't believe me and I don't look like myself." Takagi starting to said in an angry tone.

"Okay, you are Takagi but why do you look like a child?"

"Huh? What?"

"Look here" Conan said coldly as he put his hand on top of Takagi' head, "see are we are the same height." Takagi looks up to find Conan's dark blue eyes at his eye level.

"How? Why?" Takagi stutters his words.

"You tell me?" Conan tries to get some answers before tell why.

"I remember I follow some one in black got caught and hit on the head then drugged me with something. It was the drug wasn't it?"

"Remember any names?"

"A couple of names like Gin and Vermont, why do you ask me that?"

"Want me tell you now or in a safer place?"

"Now because I do not understanding what going on and I like to know."

"Okay. Gin also got me about a year ago-"

"What you mean to tell me that you aren't a real child?"

"Yes, but please do not do that again okay. Rachel and I where go for the exit to the amusement park after I solve a murder that happen on the mystery coaster but I saw a men in black run into a dark alley and the other men in black caught me and hit me in the back of the head and feed me a untested poison called APTX 4869 and I shrunk into this body that you see now, which might I add they were suspects in the mystery coaster murder. I left out a lot but I can fill in the rest later."

"Who are you really?"

"Kudo Jimmy." Several minutes of silence.

"Yeah right next you're going to tell me the Ai created the drug." Takagi laughs.

"She did. Ask her." Conan says that which makes Takagi stops laughing. Several more minutes of silence.

"You aren't joking, are you?"

"No, no I am not joking."

"I need to go home and get some rest now. I got a headache starting."

"Sorry but your house is not safe."

"What are you saying now?"

"They will kill you if you do that because they will make sure you are dead by watching your house and better think of a new name so they can not find you if they try to."

"Then where do I go and why?"

"Here follow me and we'll get you some clothes that fit you okay."

"Okay. Can I tell Sato or Megure about these?" Blushes Takagi at the thought of his partner.

"No, because they will want interrogate Ai and me okay. Nobody else is a loud to know."

"Alright, where were you heading at this time of night?" Takagi asks as he picks up his stuff and follows Conan.

"To Dr. Agasa's house to talk to Ai, oh… there I find some clothes that will fit you." Conan says as he leads Takagi there.

**Half an hour of walk and 5 minutes of explaining later_________________________**

"So Takagi join the rank of vertically challenge." Ai says with a cold tone.

"Yes, but at least he didn't die like other victims." Conan points out.

"What, I could have died from that stuff they use on me?" Takagi jumps up from where he was sitting and yells.

"Yeah, I thought you knew." Conan says plain and unchildlike that it makes Takagi jump.

"Here try these on." Dr. Agasa gives Takagi some clothes. Takagi takes the clothes and proceeds to the bathroom to try them on but he walk right into the door before he realizes that he has to reach up for the door knob to get in. He comes back in the room wearing a white tee shirt and dark blue shorts.

"I feel awkward and stupid in this. My knees and feet look weird too." Takagi complains.

"Be quiet and go the bed on the couch." Ai tells him and he does after Conan bring him a blanket and pillow. Conan goes to bed right after that.

Takagi stay up for a little bit and thinks, 'I wonder what Sato is going to do tomorrow when she finds me not at work or at my house and will the police force send out a search team looking for me in a couple of days from now. I hope not and I hope they don't find me like this if they do. I wonder how Conan can, no Jimmy can stand this, being this small and helpless. My hands are so small that Sato could cover my fist with her hand right now. I tried I'll think of a new name in the morning.' Then he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Takagi, Takagi time to get up." Conan shacks him.

"Huh, what, where…oh yeah." Takagi sighs as he sits up on the couch realizing his own feet no long touch the floor. Takagi then looks at his hands realizing how small they are now.

"So, do you want breakfast or are you just going to sit there." Ai asks as she goes to the kitchen to get something to eat. Takagi just stare off into space as if he never even heard her.

"So have you thought of a new name because once you have we have to make papers and you better also respond to it to, you know? You want a banana?" Conan asks as he comes over with two bananas and hands one to Takagi.

"No, what I would like is having another officer with me like Megure or Sato." Takagi says kind of disappointed.

"How about Shiratori here?" Conan asks

"No way would I want him here cause then he'll try to make me do things that I don't want to do, and tease me. Oh, why did you ask that anyways?"

"Just wondering and have you thought up a name yet."

"Yeah and no because the one I thought of, never mind."

"Come on tell me."

"I thought that maybe I could play a part of be your fake brother." Takagi stutters his words.

"Yeah. Sure, why not? What they name going to be though?"

"Arthur and what time is it?"

"7:38 A.M. and Rachel should be here any minute to pick me up and take me to the park."

"So do I come with or no?"

"That depends on you. Do you want to come?" Conan starts to go to the kitchen to put the second banana back. A knock at the door and Dr. Agasa answers the door.

"Hello Rachel, Conan is getting ready right now." Dr. Agasa said as he let her in.

"Okay." Rachel scanned the room and spotted Takagi sitting on the couch looking at his hands. She walks over to him. "Who is this now?" She asks Takagi as she pick him up which freaks him out.

"Edogawa Arthur." Takagi stutters his new name.

"Are you Conan's brother because I don't know that Conan had a brother." Rachel asks suspecting something up.

"Rachel, what are you doing to my brother?" Conan asks in a childish voice.

"Arthur is your brother, Conan?"

"Yes, can you please set him down?" He says with a begging face on. Rachel set down Takagi down who then run behind Conan to hide from Rachel.

"You okay there, Takagi?" Conan whispers to Takagi who just nods.

"Come on Conan ask your brother if he want to come with us to the park." Rachel says as she approaches them.

"You want to come?" Conan asks Takagi who just nods again. Rachel tries to pick up Arthur again but this time he hides behind Conan. Rachel then decides to pick up Conan instead of Arthur. He watches as Conan gets pick up and thinks, 'Oh man that must be embarrassing to him for me to watch that be done to him. He even is blushing a little to I wonder why.'

"Come on, Arthur." Rachel says as she gets her shoes and sets Conan down to get his shoes on him.

"Coming, be there in a minute." Arthur says as he follows Dr. Agasa to get some shoes that would fit his small feet. Dr. Agasa searches through the many thing and pulls out a set of gray tennis shoes just like Conan has.

"Ask Conan to show you how to work them and here some else he has to show you how to work okay because Rachel wants you now." Dr. Agasa hands him a wristwatch that fit his small wrist. Arthur runs to Conan and follows Rachel and Conan out the door.


End file.
